Dawn Winthrop (Jennifer Guthrie)
| siblings = A.J. Quartermaine (maternal half; deceased) Nikki Langton (paternal half) Jason Morgan Drew Cain (adoptive maternal half) Skye Quartermaine (adoptive step) | spouse = Ned Quartermaine (1990; annulled) | romances = Decker Moss (engaged) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Michael Corinthos (via A.J.) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan (adoptive; via Jason) Oscar Nero (deceased) Scout Cain (adopted; via Drew) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive step; via Skye) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Dawn Winthrop was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She was the daughter of the late, David Langton and Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Casting The role was originated by Kim Valentine from January 12 to June 13, 1989. (who would later be known for her lengthy stint as on ) portrayed the role from June 15, 1989 to February 6, 1990. Lisa Fuller briefly portrayed the role from February 8, 1990 to April 12, 1990, and Jennifer Guthrie was the final actress to play Dawn from April 17, 1990 to March 1, 1991, when the character was killed off on February 27, 1991. Storylines Dawn came to Port Charles in 1989 and became a student nurse at GH. It was then learned that Dawn was Monica Quartermaine's long-lost daughter with David Langton. Dawn was excited to be a part of the Quartermaine family and to fall in love with Tracy Quartermaine's son, Ned Quartermaine. Ned was so happy with Dawn that he bought her Spoon Island. In 1990, Dawn and Ned became engaged. Dawn, however, was privately infatuated with young con artist Decker Moss, whom Tracy Quartermaine enlisted to help break the couple up. On Ned and Dawn's wedding day, it was revealed that Ned had once had an affair with Dawn's mother Monica. Dawn felt betrayed by both her true love and her mother, and ran away in Ned's Ferrari, which had been decorated for the wedding. She left town in the company of Decker In 1991, Dawn and Decker returned to Port Charles. Dawn was hoping to make amends with her mother, and both shared in the excitement of Dawn's plans to marry Decker. While Decker was out of town dealing with a gambling problem, Ned forged a letter he'd left and tried to pass it off as a Dear Dawn letter, but Dawn gave him a slap instead of reconciliation. Dawn moved in with friend and fellow student nurse Meg Lawson to a home at the Willow Stone condo, paid for by Monica. Dawn fell ill after exposure to contaminated water there. She was cured, and not long after Decker returned to town. They were happier than ever. Tragically, Edge, a con artist hoping to break up Decker and Dawn to get his hands on Dawn's money, was tied up with the two by old enemies. Body Heat, the club Decker and Edge co-owned and all 3 were tied up in, was set on fire. Edge freed himself and bludgeoned Dawn and Decker with a lead pipe. Dawn didn't survive. Edge had placed the pipe in Decker's hand, but was cleared when a videotape surfaced, revealing the killer to be Edge Jerome. Before Edge could be arrested however, he was killed by his own enemies and his severed head was found in a dumpster. Monica was devastated, and Decker left town. Dawn was last mentioned when Alan reminded Monica of how he had accepted Dawn, while Monica was refusing to accept his long-lost daughter, Skye. After the mention of Dawn's name, Monica agreed to try. External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Dawn Winthrop Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional adoptees Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:Fictional nurses Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family